


Said he tired of little money, need a big boy

by Everest21



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan pouting throughout the whole thing lol, Couch Sex, Crack, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, I just realized... no one sucked the other off how sad:(, Look at that word-count so exact so beautiful, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Riding, Sehyoon has a Big Dick, Sexual Humor, Sort of??? idk, The smut is in Chapter 3 folks! Bye!, They compare dick sizes for like a sec, Top Kim Sehyoon, Topping from the Bottom, Walking In On Someone, i don't know how to tag this yet but the main thing you need to know is that, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: “Oh my god, you can’t be serious!”“What are you talking about?”“Sehyoon right here! He’s fricking hard! And I’m on his lap!”or/ the one where 2 of the members think they got Sehyoon hard, and 1 time one of the 4 actually did it.





	1. Buckle up for the ride (Donghun)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I even surprised that my first Wowkwan fic is about something as random as this? Nope. I’m planning on writing a second and 3rd part of this thing, so if you like it stay tuned for that! Also, the tags are a mess right now but I’ll change them once I post the 2nd part :) Anyways… hope you like this and **I apologize if you find typos or the grammar sucks, I don’t know English that well but I tried. lol**
> 
> Shitty title ‘cause I suck at that too. From: “Wow” by Post Malone. 💛

They were coming back from a schedule, all of them tired as heck and the only thing on their minds was ‘sleep’… maybe eat something before that would be cool too. Byeongkwan was walking a little behind the others, the rest of the boys heading towards their car. That’s when they realized that the car was a small one, not their usual van. They waited outside until one of the staff members came and explained to them what was happening, long story short, their usual van was unavailable and they had to ride all the way back to their dorm in the small car. 

Junhee looked at his members with a questioning look “So… we need to decide who is sitting where and all that” 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Donghun suggested and the rest nodded in agreement, except one of them.

“I’ll take the front seat!” Chan said of out nowhere, a big smile on his face. The rest of them just chuckled and snorted, their maknae’s behavior wasn’t anything new. Chan went first and sit down at the very front, besides their driver. Byeongkwan looked at the others and after some rounds, the loser was no one else than Donghun. The older huffed annoyed but at the end, he accepted his faith. Because their car was extra small, one of them had to sit on someone else’s lap and sadly for Donghun he was going to suffer from a sore back and legs. Smiling, Byeongkwan and the rest went inside the car, he was at the very left close to the door, Junhee was at the other side and Sehyoon was sitting comfortably in the middle of them. Donghun was still outside, a little grumpy ‘cause he didn’t want to lose.

“You coming in or what?” Junhee said, a little smile on his face. The other boy just groaned but obeyed their leader.

“If I’m doing this, I get to choose whose lap I’m gonna sit on.” he said, climbing inside without hesitation. Junhee protested when Donghun’s weight was all on one of his knees, the boy didn’t stop until he was sitting on Sehyoon’s lap. After that, Junhee was still whining ‘cause one of the other boy’s feet hit him on the chest by accident. 

“Hey, hyung, Why him?” Chan’s voice came from the front of the car, the little devil was having so much fun. 

“He has the thickest thighs, that also means It will be less uncomfortable for me.” he explained. All of them laughed and Byeongkwan agrees out loud, ‘cause damn, those thighs were a work of art indeed. After that, they were all minding their own business; Chan was on his phone, Junhee was trying to sleep a little before they arrived, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were talking about a new choreography… and Donghun? Well, he was super uncomfortable it didn’t matter that Sehyoon’s thighs were the thickest of the thickest, he couldn’t sit still. He changed positions many times, but the result was the same, he groaned frustrated by his predicament.

“You need to stop squirming so much, hyung.” Sehyoon said, interrupting his conversation with his boyfriend. 

Donghun turns his head to the left, trying to look back a little. “What do you m-” he didn’t finish that sentence, instead, his eyes got bigger and his mouth a little open. “Oh my god, you can’t be serious!” he said scandalized. Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, Chan, and even Junhee were now looking at Donghun with questioning faces. 

“What are you talking about?” that was Junhee, the older looked at him with the same expression still on his face.

Donghun’s voice went a lot quieter when he said. “Sehyoon right here! He’s fricking hard! And I’m on his lap!” Junhee looks flustered after that statement and the rest of them, except Sehyoon, were laughing hysterically. 

“This isn’t funny guys! Oh my god, I’m so sorry Byeongkwanie, it wasn’t intentional I swear.” Donghun looked at the other side, looking at the younger boy and trying to apologize, ‘cause he thought that was the right thing to do when you get someone else’s boyfriend hard. But the younger boy wasn’t mad at him at all, he looked entertained actually. 

“It’s okay, I believe you.” he was still chuckling and Donghun frowned at that. Then, he looked back at Sehyoon and the oldest can clearly see how red his face is. 

“Aren’t you gonna say something?” Donghun asks, the other boy just stares at him and whispers back.

“Yeah… that I’m not hard.” the older looked at him in disbelief. 

“Your ‘thing’ is literally pocking me right now, what do you mean by that?” he whispered back, the other boy turns his head to his side, looking for help. Byeongkwan nodded in understanding, then he put one of his hands on Donghun’s shoulder. 

“What he is trying to say hyung is, that he doesn’t have a boner, he’s just that big.” the younger said, his voice and face calm.

Sehyoon hid his face with both hands and groaned at that shameless comment. His boy was unbelievable. “Oh.” that’s all that came out of Donghun’s mouth, Junhee, Chan and even Byeongkwan were laughing again. He was shocked at first, then he looked even more disgusted. It was a funny face tho. “Oh my god! That’s not better at all.”

“C’mon hyung, don’t be so dramatic!” Chan said, still laughing softly. Donghun looked at the maknae as if he wanted to kill him. 

Byeongkwan snorted. “It’s not a big deal if you’re that uncomfortable, let’s switch seats then.” Donghun didn’t hesitate and nodded, moving away from Sehyoon’s lap as soon as possible. It was hard to do so and in the process, one of Donghun’s feet hit Junhee again, the boy cried out in pain. Once they were on their new seats, the oldest of them sighed relieved, he was finally comfy. Meanwhile, Byeongkwan was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, he was facing the older’s chest, both hands resting comfortably on the firm muscle and his right cheek leaning against it too. Sehyoon wrapped his arms around his slim waist and he was putting small kisses on the top of his head. 

“Just for the record, I’m not sitting on Sehyoon’s lap ever again.” Dognhun’s voice broke the silence and everyone laughed at his silliness, and this time, even Sehyoon laughed at this whole weird situation.


	2. Black and Blue (Junhee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a set of photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again! I hate making you guys wait but I couldn't upload the 2nd part sooner so, sorry about that :(  
> I won't say I'm proud of this 'cause that's not the case, I've just finished writing this thing like 15 minutes ago and it's super late so I'll post it as it is 'cause I'm super tired... anyways, this was inspired by a set of photos I saw on twitter the day of the concert and I couldn't pass the opportunity so I wrote this thing about it... (( [link in here](https://twitter.com/bkwanie/status/1146272652790775810) ))
> 
> **This ain't that smutty, but I wanted to leave that for the final part, part 3 will be up soon! Remember I don't do English all that well so if there's any grammar errors just go with it. Also tags are now updated, check them out first this ain't a crack fic anymore!**
> 
> **Also!!! ☢ I was super lazy and didn't do proper research... I used the room distribution they showed on the "BPS" ep, (the one where they clean the member's mattresses) so if now there's a new one, just pretent this one is the ONE. ☢**

Now they can finally relax, their concert is over and they are back to the hotel. They are all in one room, Junhee can’t remember whose room is it but it doesn’t matter. Some of the members are drinking, none of them plan to get wasted but it feels nice to at least have one bottle of it, their bodies are shaking with energy, adrenaline still kicking hard. Junhee sits beside Donghun, the older doesn't have a bottle for himself, but occasionally takes little sips from Junhee’s bottle, he doesn’t mind. Chan is laughing hysterically finding the story he was narrating hilarious, the others laugh along more amused at Chan’s reaction than the story itself. Junhee is looking at his phone, scrolling through hundreds of comments on their last photo where they thank Choice for coming to their concert in Toronto. Junhee loves to read their comments ‘cause their fans are always so lovely, they write the nicest things and they can truly feel the affection behind each word. Fans post photos of their concerts too, and sometimes they even save some of them. Junhee sees a set of photos, his eyes scan through them looking at the details and a shiver runs through every single fiber of his body. He frowns and looks even closer; the photos are from today’s concert, just him and Sehyoon while performing their song. What strikes Junhee’s attention is their expressions. They both have their eyes closed, he’s at the back, circling Sehyoon’s body with his arms, his hands travel from Sehyoon’s hip all the way to his chest, Junhee looks at them perplexed. Their facial expressions are suggestive, the whole set of photos are charged with a very heavy energy that Junhee can’t explain. He can’t lie tho, the photos look sexual and he practically suppresses a gasp when his eyes fix on Sehyoon’ lower half. It was bad in so many levels, Sehyoon got a boner… because of him? Junhee locks his phone and looks back at his friends, they were still drinking and enjoying each other’s company, he excuses himself and goes to the bathroom, once locked inside he splashes some water on his face, he feels hot all over and he can’t explain why, well, he knows it has to be with the photos but, still doesn’t make much sense to him. 

He knows that Sehyoon is handsome, he has said so to his friend’s face before, but he can’t picture himself being attracted to him, he doesn’t see his bandmate that way and besides that, Sehyoon is taken. _Oh my fucking god, Byeongkwan._ Junhee instantly thought. If the younger sees those photos there would be a big problem, What if he thinks that Junhee was attracted to his boyfriend? or that Junhee wanted to take Sehyoon away from him? A loud voice comes from outside and he’s startled until he realizes that it was Donghun. He opens the door and steps out of the bathroom, the older looks at him curiously.

“You okay, Jun?” he says and Junhee nods instantly. 

“Yeah, just… a little dizzy I guess” he doesn’t stay much after that, practically running away from Donghun’s curious gaze. 

Once he’s at his previous spot, sitting across Chan, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s sofa, he can see his hyung looking at him making Junhee shiver, it gets awkward until Chan cracks a joke and everything falls back to normal. 

**[...]**

It’s normal until it isn’t. After Toronto, he is hyperaware of Sehyoon’s presence around him, sometimes he finds Sehyoon looking at him, has he done that a lot before? Yunhee cannot remember if he has, but now he can’t stop thinking about the teeny tiny possibility that his bandmate, and friend, is interested in him. Sometimes Junhee believes it, but as soon as the thought comes to his mind, it goes away when he sees Sehyoon and Byeongkwan cuddling so tightly and the loving gazes they give to each other. Junhee can’t help but wonder, was he imagining things? The following days, Sehyoon always offers himself to help him whenever Junhee needs an extra hand with something, he wanted to refuse his help, but Junhee couldn’t do that to him, even if he felt awkward around Sehyoon now that he didn’t know what was really happening between them. 

Junhee is going nuts, over the past days he has been practicing “Black and Blue” with Sehyoon, they’re the only ones inside the practice room and every single time they go over the same part of the song, he can feel clear as day how hard his friend is. Every time they take a quick break to drink water Junhee can see a visible bulge on his friend’s sweatpants and what is making Junhee go nuts it’s the fact that Sehyoon seems to don’t care, he doesn’t try to hide anything as if it was completely okay for Junhee to watch. Later that week, Junhee comes back to the dorm after the gym, when he steps inside the place everything is calm, frowning he walks straight to Donghun’s shared room and he finds it empty, he goes to check Chan’s and again he finds nothing. He doesn’t know where they went to, but at least he can enjoy a little peace and quiet before they arrive. 

He really needs to shower, the gym’s showers are horrible, so he heads to his shared room to grab some new fresh clothes, but before he even reaches the door, he can see light coming from beneath the door. Junhee frowns deeper, Was his roommate already home? Before he even tries to open the door, he freezes in place. Their dorm is the size of a shoebox and without the tv on or the constant noise they all always make, it’s easier to hear every little noise inside the dorm and for the clear sounds he’s hearing, he can easily tell what is happening behind the door. For some seconds there’s silence but then, a loud whimper fills his ears making him shiver, after that one, others soon follow. The dorm isn’t silent anymore ‘cause all Junhee can hear is the loud and whiny moans of the person inside his room. He blushes furiously, it wasn’t like any of them have never walked in on someone else, and the fact that they don’t have a room for themselves (except for Chan) doubles that possibility. Even tho, he can’t help but feel hot under the collar of his t-shirt, the sounds coming from inside are still loud and he gets startled when he hears a loud “fuck” and an even louder high-pitched moan, that’s Junhee’s cue to do something and stop standing outside like a total creep. With shaky hands, he knocks on the wooden door, loud enough so his roommate can hear it, as soon as he knocks, the sounds stop abruptly. There’s silence and Junhee thinks that Byeongkwan is just putting some clothes on to try to look casual and after a moment, the person inside answers. 

“Just come in, already” the voice sounds muffled and unfamiliar, but he thinks it’s ‘cause his friend is under the covers or something. When he steps inside the room, he sure as hell knows right away that that person inside isn’t his roommate, but his roommate’s boyfriend. 

“Sehyoon? What the fuck are you doing?” he practically yells. He shuts his eyes closed so hard that for a moment he is a little worried he might go blind. The image of his friend sitting completely naked on his bed and jerking off was burned behind his eyelids. Junhee couldn’t believe it, he had been hearing Sehyoon masturbate inside his room and not only that, but he had also seen his friend nude while touching himself. That was completely fucked up. 

Junhee feels the strong need to know what the hell is really happening between the two of them, and since Toronto everything seems different, he needs to know what the fuck is Sehyoon doing on HIS bed, naked and touching his dick. He also wants to know if Sehyoon is interested in him, ‘cause Junhee sure as hell only sees him as a brother, a friend, and a bandmate. He needs to know ‘cause it’s getting ridiculous at this point, he’s getting tired of feeling awkward every time he and Sehyoon are alone, they have always been comfortable in each other’s presence, Junhee feels a little sad ‘cause he doesn’t want to lose his friendship with Sehyoon. 

After he covers his lower half, the older boy tells Junhee that it’s safe to look now. When the younger opens his eyes, he sees his friend under the covers but this time he sits on Byeongkwan’s bed. Junhee closes the door and sits on his own bed. “I think we need to talk” the younger says. The other boy looks at Junhee with curiosity all over his face but nods nevertheless. “Well, mm… okay, I’ll be blunt and ask this directly” Junhee cleared his throat a few times, feeling nervous all of the sudden. Sehyoon stared at him even more intrigued. Junhee went for it. “Are you interested in me?” he said seriously. His friend looks at him with disbelief, his mouth a little open and his eyebrows knitted together. 

The older snorted. “What? No!” Sehyoon said, chuckling a little. After that, Junhee tried to make his friend feel more comfortable. If Sehyoon saw him with a whole different light, it was natural that he tried to play it cool and wanted to avert the attention from the topic.

“Look, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. If this is just physical, that’s okay too, you don’t have to be ashamed of it” he said calmly. Sehyoon, however, was silent but his face reflected how shocked he truly was. Junhee frowned at his reaction. Maybe he should have considered every single possible outcome. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sehyoon practically yelled, feeling confused as heck. “I’m not even 1% interested in you, why did you think I was?” Okay, now Junhee was the confused one. 

“It all started with a set of photos, okay?” Junhee grabs his phone and starts looking for said set, the ones that caused all this mess and confusion. When he finally finds them, he hands the phone to Sehyoon. The older looks at them, his brows still knitted together and even more confused than ever. “I saw those photos of us, there is a video too. Under that set of photos, everyone is mentioning how ‘into it’ we are, I lost count of how many people said that you got a boner because of me.” at that moment, Sehyoon’ eyes almost rolled off of his head. “After that, I freaked out ‘cause you? getting a boner because of me? but it kept happening, but you didn’t say anything so I thought you wanted me to do something? I don’t know, it sounds fucked up. Then you were throwing looks at me and helping me with everything even tho you rarely do so… so I started to believe that it was true.” Junhee bit his lip anxiously, he felt like a complete idiot. 

Sehyoon wrapped the bedsheets around his body even tighter, trying to hide his body a little more. “I was always helping you ‘cause I’ve noticed you were avoiding me and sometimes you didn’t even talk to me like you always did, so I was trying to find a way to spend time with you to fix everything. And about those photos and everything else... I am 100% sure that my dick didn’t even get excited because of you.” the older said smiling, Junhee laughed soundly, thankful for the sudden change in Sehyoon’s mood. 

“If what you’re saying is true, then why do you always had a hard-on when we were practicing alone?” the younger questioned, he still needed answers.

Sehyoon’ face got red all out the sudden. “Do you remember the little incident with Donghun? When he had to sit on my lap?” Junhee thought about it for a moment, Sehyoon proceeds. “Well, that also explains this whole mess. I won’t tell this thrice so you guys better stop making things up. I didn’t get hard because of Donghun and I sure as hell didn’t get a boner because of you, with some types of jeans or sweats it looks like I have one, but it is just ‘cause I’m you know...” the older moves his hand, not wanting to say it out loud, it was embarrassing for him.

“Big?” Junhee says simply, the other nods. The younger sighs relieved.

“Wait, but what were you doing in my bed… and naked?” at the question, the older boy blushes even harder. 

“Try to touch your dick when there’s like 20 plushies around you and tell me if it works.” Junhee laughed hysterically, it was true, Byeongkwan’s bed was full of pink plushies and even at the other side of the room, he could still feel them staring at him when he tried to relieve some stress when he was alone. “I was waiting for Byeongkwan to come back from the store but then you showed up instead.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that” he said a little ashamed. “So… we are still cool, right?” Junhee saw how a big smile appeared on his friend’s face, he smiled back.

“Yeah, we’re cool now.” Junhee got up from his bed and went beside his friend, gripping his arms around the other, holding Sehyoon down with his body. 

“What did you say about not liking me? every A.C.E member likes their leader.” he teased, still laughing loudly. Sehyoon was laughing at his silliness too. 

Out of the nowhere, the door flung open making them stop and to sit upwards. They saw a very confused Byeongkwan standing at the door. “What’s happening in here? what is Sehyoon doing under you, Jun? Oh my God, Is he naked?!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crap I'm so sorry if you're disappointed, I promise I'll improve :(  
> 3rd part coming soon! Love you guys!!!
> 
> **Once again, in case u didn't read the notes at the beginning!!! ☢ I was super lazy and didn't do proper research... I used the room distribution they showed on the "BPS" ep, (the one where they clean the member's mattresses) so if now there's a new one, just pretent this one is the ONE. ☢**


	3. My one and only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You’re the only one I want to kiss,” the older pecked Byeongkwan’s lips to emphasize his point. “to hold,” Sehyoon circled the younger’s waist with his strong arms pulling him closer. “the only one I want to fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **My brain:** How much cringe-worthy smut do you wanna write for this chapter?  
>  **Me:** Yes.
> 
> Bloody hell, this is 5.5k words! This took me way too much time to finish and I’m kind of okay?? with this?? idk guys, I can’t write smut to save my own life I’m sorry if you feel robbed with this thingy or something lol. I have a couple of things to say ‘bout his final chapter:
> 
> 1) Gray-haired BK and red-haired Channie, you will be forever missed 💔  
> 2) Kicking everyone out of the dorm was the only way I thought at the moment, I just wanted couch sex so bad lol.  
> 3) Fun fact: While writing that part (where Bk kicks them out), I was like, umm… maybe that’s a little drastic? maybe the boys wouldn’t go out for dinner if they’re tired?? But then on Bk vlog, they said that Dongdong was tired, but he still went out with them ‘cause eating was more important. So yeah, that situation didn’t feel that drastic after all. 
> 
> **Let me know if I miss any important tags and please mind the tags!! this contains explicit sex (poorly written but still) so check them out first! Remember, I don’t know English all that well so any errors are my own.**
> 
> See you at the end of this on the endnotes. 💚

The waiting room they were in was full of people; a couple of makeup artists finishing their lips and eye-makeup, a pair of hair-stylists fixing, curling and spraying their not-so -damaged hair. They had a new fansign today, and everyone is doing their very best to do their job correctly. Sehyoon is sitting still, holding his breath for a couple of seconds while the girl before him finishes putting lipstick on him. When she’s done, he is the first one of them to be ready, Sehyoon thanks the girl, gets up and walks to the back of the room. He’s sitting on the sofa and when he looks to his left, he can see Byeongkwan’s face thanks to the large mirror in front of him. Sehyoon notices how the girl that is currently fixing the younger boy’s hair, looks at him fondly, she turns and twist the strands of gray hair until she is satisfied. The younger is talking to her and even tho Sehyoon can’t hear what they are saying, he thinks that it has to be with Byeongkwan’s hairstyle. When the girl is done, the younger walks out of the room without sparing a glance at his direction, but Sehyoon follows him anyway. He doesn’t go that far, the older boy sees how the other enters a metal door and disappears inside. Sehyoon takes his time, not hurrying his body to move faster, once he’s at the door, he opens it slowly and walks inside. The restroom sounds deserted, he walks further through the small corridor until he’s greeted with the image of a beautiful boy. The younger’s eyes snap up, looking at Sehyoon through the mirror, when he notices who that person is, Byeongkwan can’t help but blush furiously. 

“Sorry for interrupting.” the older says but he doesn’t sound apologetic at all, instead, he’s smirking at the other. 

“It’s okay, I was just… taking some photos.” the boy tries to explain, even tho it was pretty obvious what he was doing before Sehyoon arrived. The older comes closer to him, and Byeongkwan cranes his neck to look at the taller's face. 

“Any good ones?” he teases, and the younger smirks too.

“Plenty of ‘em, actually.” Sehyoon snorts, but he can’t stop the fond smile from appearing. Byeongkwan looks through his phone and hands it to the other boy, Sehyoon stares at the photo in front of him; he can see Byeongkwan’s arm stretched out so he can take the selca better, the hand that isn’t holding the phone is making a peace sign, the boy has his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. What stands out the most, however, are the small pigtails adorning his head. Sehyoon’s heart clenches, Byeongkwan looks so fucking cute that he can’t stop himself from getting even closer and putting his arms around the younger boy’s waist. 

“So cute.” he says, almost cooing at how soft and beautiful his boy looks. The smaller boy frowns a little and a pout forms on his face. 

“Only cute?” he responds cheekily. Sehyoon looks around them, trying to see if there was someone else hearing them. The younger smirks. “Don’t worry, there is no one else in here.” he explains, Sehyoon doesn’t waste any time and closes the gap between their mouths, kissing him hard. The kiss doesn’t last long, the older pulls away and stares down at the other boy. 

Now that Byeongkwan mentions it, the younger doesn’t look only cute, yes the pigtails and the makeup helps to give that image of innocence and cuteness, but he also looks fucking sexy too. He has leather pants and a belt around his small waist, and to top all of that, he’s wearing a black and yellow crop-top. The leopard-patterned top makes the younger boy look beyond good, Sehyoon can’t comprehend how his boyfriend can look so cute and hot at the same time, he loved every single part of Byeongkwan’s body, he only has eyes for him. They were surrounded by beautiful people, every single idol out there was attractive, Sehyoon has interacted with plenty of them but he still thinks that his boyfriend is the prettiest, most talented, and perfect person of them all. He’s so lucky.

“Yeah, only cute.” he responds, he knows that is far from the truth, but he doesn’t want to give in that easily. 

“Liar.” Byeongkwan’ voice is soft, he puts both arms around the taller boy’s neck and kisses him on the lips once again. The younger is the one controlling the kiss, moving his lips lazily against the others, it feels sensual and the younger can’t hold back the needy sounds coming from the depths of his chest. Sehyoon puts his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips, pulling the boy closer to him, the hold is tight but instead of pulling away, the younger almost straddles Sehyoon’s thigh. The older breaks the kiss and goes for the younger’s neck instead, kissing and biting softly on the flawless skin. The younger whimpers at the sudden action, his hold tightens around Sehyoon’s neck, his right hand seems to have a mind of its own ‘cause it travels south until it stops in front of Sehyoon’s crotch. Byeongkwan doesn’t think twice, he wraps his hand around the bulge he knows is there and massages Sehyoon’s dick through the rough material of his jeans. The older hisses at the sharp sensation, he pulls away from his boyfriend’s neck and looks down at Byeongkwan’s hand, the younger was barely touching him but he couldn’t help himself but feel so turned on about the whole image. 

“You’re rock-hard already, hyung. Why is that, hm?” his voice sounds so smug and cocky that Sehyoon wants to shut him up so bad. It was almost ridiculous how little Byeongkwan needed to do or say to make him hard, there was no one else who could provoke such a reaction. But it wasn’t the moment nor the place for what they were doing, they needed to stop before someone walked on in them.

The older makes some space between their bodies and looks at his reflexion on the mirror, trying to fix his hair again. “We need to get out of here, the fansign, remember?” the younger huffed frustrated but fixes his hair too and his lipstick that looks a little smudged by their previous activities. When he’s done, Sehyoon takes Byeongkwan’s hand and starts to walk back to the waiting room. The younger is sulking, but once Sehyoon gives him a quick kiss on his forehead, he smiles again. At this point, Sehyoon doesn’t need to hide or explain anything if there seems to be a bulge on his jeans, the rest of the members knew by now that it wasn’t what they thought. That’s why when they had stepped inside the waiting room no one said anything about the -now smaller - problem inside his pants.

* * *

When the fansign is finally over and they all go back to the dorm, Sehyoon takes some fresh clothes and heads to the bathroom, ready to get rid of some tiredness. Byeongkwan follows him with his eyes until the older closes the door and disappears inside. He smirks and makes his way to the sofa, where Donghun is sitting while he waits to use the bathroom. He sits there in silence, turning his body a little so he’s facing Donghun’s profile. Minutes pass and the older boy starts to feel uncomfortable, he looks to his right and sees the younger, looking at him with an expression he has seen before.

“What?” Donghun asks the other, Byeongkwan chuckles softly. 

“I need a teeny-tiny favor from you guys.” the older looks at him suspiciously, he knows Byeongkwan’s tone of voice only means shady business but he still listens. 

“What do you want?”

The younger gets closer to him and says. “You know... sometimes couples need their own space, a little of privacy too, it’s something natural...” he’s trying to sound conversational, but Donghun doesn’t need to hear more of that.

“Please go straight to the point.” 

“Okay, I was wondering if you guys could go out for a while? 2 hours tops.” Donghun knew something like that was the problem. He wasn’t all that tired, he was more hungry than anything else. He thought about it for a minute and smirked at the younger.

“What’s your offer?” the younger smiled broadly and at the end, he gave Donghun enough money to go to a good restaurant. Jun and Chan didn’t protest, the prospect of food was more important than anything else. They changed into a new set of clothes and they said their goodbyes, Chan couldn’t stop himself and teased Byeongkwan on his way out. 

Byeongkwan went to his room and changed his clothes; a loose white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. When he was done, he went to the living room again and sat on the couch. Not even 15 minutes later, Sehyoon makes his way to the living room where he sees his boyfriend sitting alone. The older frowns, suspicious. 

“Are the others sleeping?” he asks confused, he’s drying his blonde hair off. He sees the younger smile.

“No sleeping, they went out. They were super hungry.” he tries to sound innocent, but Sehyoon knows him a little too well to know he’s hiding something. 

“Okay” that’s all he says. He knows something is up, so instead of asking, he wants Byeongkwan to say it. He keeps drying his hair and, without the younger noticing, he looks to his left so he can see what was the other boy doing. Byeongkwan is agitated, he can’t sit still, looks like he is holding himself back and Sehyoon thinks he knows why. Another 10 minutes pass and the younger can’t take the silence anymore, so he gets up and moving in no time. Sehyoon looks up and the younger is standing in front of him, his big soft-looking bottom lip sticking out.

“I kicked everyone out ‘cause I wanted to spend some time alone with you, okay?” Sehyoon looks at the younger, he looks so desperate and his voice confirms that suspicion. 

“Wanna watch a movie or play some videogames?” he’s messing with the younger, but he can’t help it.

Byeongkwan whines at Sehyoon’s attitude and says. “Fuck videogames. After what happened in the restroom today, you said you would make it up to me.” Byeongkwan looks so frustrated that he takes some pity on him, after all, he couldn’t deny his boy for so long, he was a weak man. 

“Do you wanna sit on the sofa first?” now that he knows he’s going to get what he wants, the younger boy smiles big and nods his head furiously. The other waits until Sehyoon is sitting on the couch to straddle his lap, Sehyoon chuckles at his eagerness and helps him to sit in place. Byeongkwan puts both arms around the older’s neck, they’re chest to chest but the smaller boy’s face is hidden where Sehyoon’s neck and shoulder meet. The older wraps his arms around Byeongkwan’s waist and pulls his body even closer to him.

“Can you touch me, Sehyoonie?” the boy whispers and Sehyoon can feel himself getting hard just because of that. He nods, he knows his boyfriend can’t see him but he also knows the boy can feel the movement. He likes how shy Byeongkwan sounds, how he acts like he has no idea how to move his body or if he is allowed to touch, Sehyoon enjoys this side of his boyfriend greatly.

“Let’s take this off, yeah?” the older says, tugging at the hem of Byeongkwan’s shirt, the younger nods eagerly and helps the other boy take the piece of clothing off his body. Once the boy is bare from the waist up, the older goes straight to attack his collarbones, the skin there feels so soft and warm that Sehyoon can’t stop from biting and sucking on it. Byeongkwan hisses at the sharp feeling of teeth against his delicate skin, but instead of stopping the other boy, he brings him closer to him by the blonde’s head carding his fingers through the soft strands and tugging softly at them when Sehyoon bites or sucks his collarbones a little too hard. The younger was moving against him, back and forth trying to gain some friction against his lower half. Sehyoon always thought Byeongkwan looked pretty like this; his hair ruffled, his whole doll-like face blushed, his eyes closed or half-lidded, and his lips red ‘cause he couldn’t stop from bitting them. Sehyoon thinks he looks incredible like this, but he also loves how the younger sounds too, loves the frantic gasps, the whiny whimpers, and his needy moans, sometimes it’s all it takes to make him hard inside his pants. 

Speaking of sounds, the younger boy in front of him is whimpering softly, getting a little frustrated ‘cause he can’t get enough friction against his neglected dick. Sehyoon looks at him, feeling a little bad ‘cause he knows how much Byeongkwan wants and needs this, he’s really desperate to get off and looking at how the younger moved his small hips back and forth and his cute little brows furrowed in concentration makes him soft on the inside. Sehyoon cups Byeongkwan’s pinkish cheeks with his hands and starts brushing one of them with his thumb. The younger opens his eyes, stares right back at him and starts letting out these pitiful little moans that make Sehyoon’s heart clench.

The older brushes his thumb against Byeongkwan’s abused bottom lip and says. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” he looks down, the thin black fabric of the younger’s shorts does nothing to hide the tent inside, Sehyoon can only imagine how uncomfortable it must be. The smaller boy nods and lets out another pained whimper. Sehyoon wants to kiss his lips so bad, but he waits. He closes the gap between them, and places wet kisses all along his jawline, he feels the younger shiver. “Wanna ride my thigh ‘till you cum?” Byeongkwan cries out at the mere thought, the older kisses his cheek and moves down until he meets the other boy’s lips. When they finally kiss, it’s sloppy but full of passion, Sehyoon’s hand travels south and cups the other boy through his shorts, Byeongkwan whines into his mouth but it doesn’t stop him from bucking his hips upwards trying to grind harder against his boyfriend’s big hand. The older pulls back from his lips, but the hand on his groin is still massaging his dick. 

“Take off your shorts, then.” the younger blinked twice and got on his knees without leaving Sehyoon’s lap, towering over the older boy. The older saw Byeongkwan pulling the remaining piece of clothing down and he looked at him with a playful smile. Of course, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. When he was completely naked, he lowered his body again, but this time he only straddled one of Sehyoon’s thighs. It feels kind of weird for Sehyoon, not bad-weird but different-weird like, he’s still fully clothed after his shower and even tho he’s wearing sweats, he can feel the warmth of Byeongkwan’s skin through the soft material. For Byeongkwan tho, it is a whole different experience; his skin feels on fire, Sehyoon’s thigh underneath is all hard muscle, if instead of soft cotton there were rough jeans to grind on, Byeongkwan thinks he couldn’t have lasted a whole minute. 

The younger keeps grinding against him, Sehyoon puts both hands on his narrow hips holding him in place. Sehyoon nuzzles the delicate skin of Byeongkwan’s chest, placing open-mouthed kisses there, the boy’s chest was all flushed and Sehyoon couldn’t stop himself from running one of his hands against it, two of his fingers brushing harshly on one of the boy’s pinkish nipples. The smaller boy moaned loudly, shaking softly with the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling and closing his eyes instantly. Sehyoon didn’t hesitate to open his own mouth and lick around the small nub, he felt Byeongkwan’s fingers carding through his hair and when he bit his skin softly, he could feel the younger tugging the blonde strands. 

“Hyung...” the younger cried out, trying to detach Sehyoon from his nipples. The older complied but wasn’t all that happy ‘bout it, Byeongkwan snickered at him and kissed the older, then, he turned the older’s head to the side and put his lips near his right ear. The taller man shivered when the other kissed the small yet sensitive patch of skin behind his ear and soon after, the younger was nibbling, painfully slow, his earlobe. Byeongkwan pulled away and looked right back at him. “I need you to touch me.” as soon as he said that, the younger took Sehyoon’s right hand and brought it closer to his face, he covered the big palm with a thick stripe of saliva and wrapped it around his own needy member. Sehyoon gasped, it always surprised him how arousing it felt to touch someone else’s dick. He wrapped his hand around it more firmly and moved his wrist at a medium pace, going up ‘til his hand engulfed the whole head, and moving his palm down ‘til it was touching the base. Clear white-ish precum was oozing from the head and the older brushed it off with his thumb, Byeongkwan whined and his hold on Sehyoon’s shoulder tightened. 

“Please, stop teasing, pl- oh, fuck.” the younger stopped mid-sentence and moaned loudly; Sehyoon had twisted his wrist on the upstroke making the younger see stars. The taller man smirked but kept his initial pace so the other could finish whatever he was trying to say before. “Please, it hurts, Sehnnie.” the older saw Byeongkwan looking down at his hand moving steadily on his dick, the younger’s brows were knitted together and he was pouting heavily, he looked so damn perfect that Sehyoon wanted to take a photo of it so he could save it forever. “And you don’t want to see your baby hurt, Do you, hyungie?” he looked so fucking innocent even tho he knew damn well the younger was trying to rile him up with those words, his tone was sweet as honey but when he looked at him, Byeongkwan’s eyes were a mix of lust and naughtiness. Sehyoon groaned at the younger’ shameless behavior and without thinking twice, he picked up the pace, moving his hand on his boyfriend’s dick faster. The other boy gasped, surprised at the change of speed but got used to it quickly. Soon enough, Sehyoon’s hand felt dry and rough against the delicate skin, so the older slowed down and gave his boy a peck on the cheek. 

“We need lube.” the older said and not even 10 seconds later, Byeongkwan was on his feet and moving. The boy almost ran into his bedroom and it would have been funny seeing him naked and almost tripping over his own feet, but he was way too turned on to care about that. His own dick was hard and throbbing inside his sweats, his whole body felt on fire and his skin was itching with it. Sehyoon took off his t-shirt and his sweatpants but he left his underwear on, he was still sitting there, half-naked and with one of his hands inside his boxer briefs. His dick was leaking a copious amount of precum, soaking the soft fabric of his underwear. He couldn’t jerk off for long, ‘cause Byeongkwan came out from his room with a small bottle of lube that he set down beside the older when the smaller boy saw that his boyfriend was almost naked, he smiled broadly, Sehyoon helped him to sit down again.

“Do you want me to help you with this.” the younger breathed out while palming the older through the fabric of his underwear. Sehyoon chuckled and kissed his boy’s lips once.

“This is all about you first. I can wait.” Byeongkwan looked at him with a playful smile and circled both arms around the older’s neck.

“So thoughtful of you.” he teased, Sehyoon chuckled.

“Shut up, you brat.” Sehyoon spanked both of Byeongkwan’s buttocks playfully and the younger boy gasped at the sudden action. The older took the bottle at his side and covered his right palm with the clear liquid when he was done, he wrapped his hand around Byeongkwan’ dick. It was so different that way, his strokes were way smoother and the sensation of the slippery substance against his sensitive skin felt amazing. Sehyoon set a fast pace, determinate to finish the other boy off, the younger straddling his lap moaned loudly, overwhelmed with the sensation. Sehyoon could see how the younger’s hips moved back and forth at the same speed as his hand, trying to fuck into his fist urgently. He kissed Byeongkwan’s neck moving his lips up ‘till they reached his perfect, sharp jawline. “You look so good squirming with a hand around your dick.” the younger shivered violently at Sehyoon’s tone of voice, he whimpered pitifully and fucked into his fist faster. Not even 10 minutes later, Sehyoon noticed Byeongkwan’s arm twisted at a weird angle behind his back, he frowned, curious, he reached behind the younger’s back and tried to pull his arm back to his front but he couldn’t, the younger had covered a couple of his fingers with the lube and without Sehyoon noticing, he has been fingering himself with 3 of his digits. The younger didn’t slow down a bit, his wrist was starting to hurt really bad but the pleasure was even bigger. Byeongkwan moaned soundly a couple of times and by the sounds and the look on his face, Sehyoon assumed he was hitting his prostate dead on. 

The gray-haired boy frustrated withdrew his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Sehyoon’s broad chest messily, then he looked at the older into his eyes. “Please, I need you.” the boy whined while tugging insistently at Sehyoon’s underwear trying to get him naked. The older knew clearly what the other meant, and he was aching inside his boxer briefs with how much he wanted to fuck the smaller of the two. He nodded dumbly and pulled his underwear down and away from his body, Byeongkwan helped him and soon enough they were kissing messily, skin against skin and Sehyoon cursed himself internally for not doing that since the beginning.”Condom?” he asked, the younger frowned.

“No condom, please.” his whole face looked so pretty and cute that Sehyoon pinched one of his cheeks adoringly. He took his member and coated it with a decent amount of lube, the blonde stroked his dick a couple of times and looked up, Byeongkwan’s eyes were glued to his hand jerking his member off and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that the younger was amazed at their sizes. Byeongkwan has his own dick in hand and when he placed it beside Sehyoon’s it became more evident how different they were; Byeongkwan’s was average in length, pinkish at the head and the girth of it was a little bigger than the standard. Sehyoon’s, however, looked massive in comparison, even while soft he was big (that’s why the rest of the members had mistaken it for a boner) and he was also thicker. They have never compared dicks before, and honestly, neither of them knew why, but now that it was there in the open it was hard not to do it. Byeongkwan jacked off faster and moaned without thinking, still eyeing their groins. 

Sehyoon slowed down to a stop and put his hands on the other boy’s hips, bringing him closer so he could finally put his member inside. The younger complied, circled Sehyoon’s neck with his arms one more time and helped to guide the older’s dick near his entrance. Sehyoon looked into his eyes, asking silently if he was ready, the younger kissed his nose cutely and nodded. With that as his green light, Sehyoon pushed inside his boyfriend’s willing body. The younger cried out at the initial burn but his sounds of discomfort turned into ones of pleasure. The older didn’t stop ‘til he was all the way inside, once there, he didn’t move yet. He put both hands on each of the younger’s thighs, stroking the skin soothingly, Byeongkwan mewled contently ‘cause he was finally feeling full. For Sehyoon it felt nice to have Byeongkwan’s weight on his lap, he was surrounded by him; Byeongkwan straddling him, Byeongkwan’s warmth engulfing his whole dick, all he could see was his perfect body and beautiful face, Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan. He was everywhere. The younger grew impatient and started to move his own hips up almost withdrawing Sehyoon’s member from his body, he lowered his body again and set a medium pace from there. He moaned openly, enjoying the way his own dick brushed constantly against Sehyoon’s broad chest and firm tummy, leaving a clear stripe of precum behind. 

The older looked up and groaned when he saw how beautiful his boy looked bouncing frantically in front of him, his soft gray hair sticking onto his forehead and his bottom lip bitten. “You are so pretty.” the older said without thinking, Byeongkwan opened his eyes instantly and looked into his own, perking up like a kitty at the praise. Oh well, if he already said it, why don’t keep going? “The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” the younger slowed down, rocking his hips languidly, his whole face (even his ears) looked bright red. 

“Ye-yeah?” he seems curious, his voice small as if he was insecure about something.

Sehyoon smiled and kissed his boy on the lips a couple of times. “Of course baby. You’re the only one I want to kiss,” the older pecked Byeongkwan’s lips to emphasize his point. “to hold,” Sehyoon circled the younger’s waist with his strong arms pulling him closer, the blonde boy nuzzled behind Byeongkwan’s ear and kissed the skin softly. “the only one I want to fuck.” Byeongkwan moaned shakily at those last words, clenching instinctively around Sehyoon’s cock. The mix of sweet and crude words making his head all fuzzy, the older smirked at him and cupped his booty with his broad hands. The younger squeaked when Sehyoon parted his cheeks, making him feel so vulnerable yet so turned on at the same time. “Go on then, ride me.” and Byeongkwan complied instantly, bouncing even harder and faster trying to bring them both closer to the edge. Sehyoon planted his feet firmly, tightened his hold around his boyfriend’s body and started to buck his hips upward, trying to fuck into the younger from below. The gray-haired boy cried out at a particular thrust, and after that, he was whining at Sehyoon to keep hitting that spot within this body. Sehyoon felt like crying, his dick was surrounded by the most amazing heat and Byeongkwan’s body was so tight that he couldn’t stop his own hips from fucking into him. 

The older wrapped his right hand around Byeongkwan’s neglected dick and stroked him at a slow pace, the head was bright red and he could see a small drop of precum running down the shaft. The younger whimpered at the double stimulation, he leaned forward and ran his palms all over the older’s chest, squeezing one of his pecs when the pleasure was too much to handle. “You close?” the older asked breathlessly, the smaller boy nodded frantically. Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan’s thighs from behind and as carefully as possible, he flipped them over with the younger’s back against the couch and his body hovering above him. Byeongkwan gasped at the sudden change of positions, and couldn’t help himself but moan out loud when Sehyoon picked up the speed, his thrusts fast yet powerful. He arched his body, the older held one of his legs a little higher so his dick could hit on a different angle, after some experimental thrusts he found it. The younger cried out, his now sensitive prostate being hit over and over, Sehyoon got closer and kissed him hard both of them moaning into the kiss. The younger pulled away.

“Gonna cum, hyung, gonn-” Byeongkwan’ babbling was cut short by a hard thrust against his abused prostate, his back arched beautifully and his blushed face turned to the side, whimpering non-stop. 

Sehyoon kissed his pink cheek, fucking into him steadily. “You can cum whenever you want baby, I’m not stopping you.” he looked so on edge already, Sehyoon wrapped his hand around the younger’s dick to help the other get off faster. He jacked Byeongkwan off at the same speed and rhythm as his thrusts, he can feel his own orgasm approaching rapidly. The older put both of the younger’s legs on his shoulders and kept thrusting faster, his dick was reaching even deeper that way and, with a throaty moan, the younger came messily all over his own chest and tummy. Sehyoon didn’t stop, he fucked into him through the aftershocks, his hand covered in Byeongkwan’s seed. When the younger came back from his high, his whole body ached, his dick spent and raw against his tummy, he made a fucking mess. Sehyoon’s hips came to a stop. The older groaned pained ‘cause Byeongkwan’s body was clenching around his dick tightly, the younger felt bad for him, he had taken such good care of him and now, he was hurting.

Byeongkwan cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “You can keep fucking me if you want, you know?” Sehyoon opened his mouth like a fish out of the water, Byeongkwan’s face was honest, there wasn’t any trace of hesitation either. 

But he asked him anyway, just to make sure. “I’m 100% sure, now come on big boy, fuck me.” Sehyoon wasn’t going to last much anyway, so he nodded and wrapped Byeongkwan’s legs around his waist, picking up his pace one more time.

The younger whimpered, clearly overstimulated but he didn’t say anything, so Sehyoon kept going. His thrust didn’t have any finesse, he just wanted to come as fast as he could, his groans were loud but his face was hidden into the crook of Byeongkwan’s neck. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Do you want me to pull out?” the older breathed out, it was so difficult to form coherent thoughts now that his orgasm was so close. The younger pouted heavily and said _no_ while he locked his ankles behind Sehyoon’s lower back. Sehyoon rammed into him erratically, short but deep thrusts. The pressure and warmth around his member was unbearable, it felt so good to be inside him but that feeling couldn’t last forever, sadly. Four more thrusts and he was done, he came so hard that he saw white for a couple of seconds, hoarse moans leaving his mouth without him noticing. Byeongkwan made a sound from below, surprised when he felt Sehyoon’s warm cum filling him up. The younger pulled him closer, placing Sehyoon’s head on his chest and carding his fingers through the soft blonde hair there. 

“That… was awesome.” the younger said dreamily, the older just groaned in agreement and Byeonkwan chuckled at his laziness. The smaller boy kissed Sehyoon’s temple and smiled happily when he noticed how calm and relaxed the older looked. Soon enough, the older pulled out from the other boy’s body but trying to be extra careful to don’t stain the couch with any suspicious whiteness. “I feel so gross.” he said, making a face of disgust when he saw how messy his chest and stomach were, his fair skin covered with thick ropes of cum. He chuckled when he noticed that Sehyoon’s chest was similar to his own, and all ‘cause he pulled the older closer to his body without recalling how messy he was.

“That’s how sex works, isn’t it? while you’re at it it seems hot but once you’re done, it’s a whole new story.” Sehyoon said. He was picking their clothes up and threw one of the t-shirts at Byeongkwan’s face, the younger dodged it and used the piece of clothing to clean himself a little. “Wanna take a shower before the others come back?”

Byeongkwan perks up at that. “Sehyoon-hyung is going to carry me to the bathroom, isn’t he? ‘Cause he’s the best hyung ever.” he said in a baby-like voice, pouting exaggeratedly hard. Sehyoon rolled his eyes but smiled still.

“No carrying, my back hurts a little now but If you're good, I might cook dinner for the both of us.” Byeongkwan smiled broadly, now that Sehyoon mentioned it, he was starving. 

“Such a grandpa.” the younger teased, getting up suddenly and heading to the bathroom, trying to get away from Sehyoon before the older tried to get his revenge.

Hours later Junhee came into Sehyoon’s shared room (where Byeongkwan and the blonde were chillin’ in Sehyoon’s bed) yelling at them for staining the couch with their filthiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it was Junhee's turn to barge into the room lmao.
> 
> How was it? I hope not so bad?? Okay, guys, this was the last chapter! I'm super happy 'cause you seem to like this, and for me it was super fun to write! I struggled so much with this last one 'cause "SMUT" but I tried my best! I'll try to keep writing Wowkwan fics, mostly fluffy stuff lol So we would meet again soon! Thank you so much and love you guys! 💕
> 
> Ps: Even tho I struggled so much with this, my stupid brain wants to write another smutty fic...but who knows🤷
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. driver of that car lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! love you and thanks for reading, for any kudos or comments.  
>  **2nd part coming soon!!!!!**


End file.
